playartistfandomcom-20200213-history
Under My Skin (album)
'''''Under My Skin is the fifth and final studio album by Swedish girlband Play, released on April 21, 2010. The first single off the album was "Famous". It debuted at #7 on the Swedish Albums Chart - their first entry on the chart. Background and promotion The Play band members had not seen each other for several years, until one day when Anaïs Lameche managed to get a hold of Fanny Hamlin ("Faye") via phone. The two of them talked over lunch about reuniting Play, and decided that it was time for Play to return. After the launch of ''Made in Sweden'' season two, Laila, one of the band's former managers, also wanted to reunite the girls as a band. Fanny and Anais returned for the reunion; original Play members Rosanna Munter dropped out in the last minute, and Anna Sundstrand did not join the reunion due to living in the United States. With only two remaining girls, they began the search for a third member. After about a week, Sanne Karlsson, who was previously a member of the band Ghost vs Sanne, joined the group after recording a demo song for Play. Season two of the TV program Made in Sweden showcased the hard work all three girls put into making their new album and promoting Play, also including the search for the third member Sanne. Their new album was recorded in four weeks, and after that, Play performed their new songs live at several locations, such as Elgiganten stores and television shows in Sweden. They also made other appearances, and took other media trips like radio, magazines, and interviews. The album was recorded in Sweden and the United States, as documented on the Made in Sweden series. Also while in the US, the music video for "Famous" was filmed, which is included on the album once it is inserted into a computer. Track listing Singles Play - Famous (Single).jpg|Famous|link=Famous Play - Not The One.jpg|Not The One|link=Not The One Artwork and booklet The gallery below is a scanned copy of the artwork and/or booklet. UMS01.jpg UMS02.jpg UMS03.jpg UMS04.jpg UMS05.jpg UMS06.jpg UMS07.jpg UMS08.jpg UMS09.jpg UMS10.jpg UMS11.jpg Thanks Fanny There are a lot of people I want to thank and I'll start by thanking my family. Mom, dad, Malin, Joel, Edvina, Nilas, Erika and Mille. Thank you for always being there for me and supporting me no matter what, I love you! Thank you Edvina, my lovely god daughter for always brightening up my day. Even though you're so little you always seem to know exactly what I need. Thank you Klara, Joa, Johanna and Ellen for all the support and for always playing for my team and thank you Alice for all the wonderful advice and for a friendship of gold! Thanks' Anais for calling me two years ago and for making it possible to pit the group together again! If you hadn't dared to call I don't think it would be a second round for Play. I'm very happy that we met you Sanne and that you wanted to be a part of us. This is where it all begins and I'm so excited to experience it with you guys!! Big thanks to Laila for doing everything for us and more. It feels amazing to do this with you again! Thank you Anders Bagge and Andreas Carlsson for awesome songs and believing in us! Also big thanks to Johan Kronlund, Markus Englof, Martin Hansen, Johan Boback, Fredrik Thomander, Anton Friskopp, and Tobias Kampe Flygare for making a great album with us! Thank for Chris Hanell for always being there for us, you're our hero.. Big thanks to all of you at Bonnier Amigo Music Group! Thanks for great work; I really hope we get to work a lot together in the future. Thanks to the Strom, Hedberg and Skarlov family for all the support! I can't get a better, lovelier or funnier second family than you and I really appreciate all your interest and enthusiasm. Thank you grandma and Olle for always being there for us grandchildren and for being you, I love you! Grandpa. I hope that you're looking down on me and enjoying what I do. I miss you every day! Thanks all of you that love our music, without you there is no Play! Last bu not least... Gurra, the love of my life. You will be in my heart 4-ever. To the moon and back! Sanne I want to thank Bonnier Amigo, Tele2, Elgiganten Made In Sweden, Meriola, Meter Film The producers and songwriters: Marcus Englof, Sandro Monte, Andreas Carlsson, Anders Bagge, Johan Kronlund, Stefan Orn, Tobias Kampe Flygare and Anton Friskopp My wonderful family Karlsson, Linnea Berg, Marique Skeppstrom, all involved in making this album and all our fans! Anais I would like to dedicate this album to the three of us. First and foremost I want to thank my family - each and every member of it. We are the most wonderful team and I could not have done anything without your love and support. Mom - you raised every one in this family to be as kind, considerate, humble and caring as you are. I love you all! Niklas - My other half. For you there are no words (or way to many) to describe the way I feel about you - us. I dedicate my half of "When Love Is Bleeding Bad" to you. I wrote it for you. Thank you for being my steady rock in every weather. I love you. So it begins again - probably the biggest adventure of my life so far. This time a new play. Working on this album with Fanny and Sanne has been wonderful from beginning to start. I get blown away each and every time in the studio with you Fanny - your amazing voice and capacity still takes my breath away, thank you for returning my call two years ago - I couldn't do this without you. Sanne you are one of the most talented persons I've ever worked with. I discover new sides of you constantly and I think I've found a friend for live. Thank you girls - I just love this trio. Thank you to everyone involved in Made In Sweden. How fun wasn't that?! I'm going to miss it so much. Thank you Andreas for writing hit after hit. See you in Las Vegas right? Anders - I had the time of my life in the studio with you - you are a master at what you do and so inspiring. I'm gonna miss our coffeebreaks... Thank you Johan Kronlund for amazing work. You are the next big thing - I know it! Thank you to everyone who made this album possible and so AWESOME - Marcus Englof, Johan Boback, Fredrik Thomander, Anton Friskopp, Tobias Kampe Flyagre, and Martin Hansen. That you to everyone at Bonnier Amigo including Roger Adolfsson- you guys rock. Thanks Chris Hanell for all your help. Last but not least - Thank You Laila - You are the spider in this web- making everything and everyone come together. Without you nothing would be possible. Credits Album Trivia * Big Time Rush covered "Famous". * "Not The One" was scheduled to be released as a single, but was never promoted due to the group breaking up.